Episode 159
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 160|Next Episode -->]] Length: 3:19:06 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Intro - Matt needs an idea, Alex thinks of something but then just watched intros for 3 straight days on youtube and made no intro Closing song - Gangnam Style mashup Content Covered: * Nostalgia * The most faggiest of the episode? * WWE wrestling and criticism * Girl on tindr that fucked Odell Beckham Jr. * First of Katie the Potato * Netflix Live action Zelda - No one is expecting it to be good. * Questions ** Masturbated you what thought was porn and than wasn't? ** Touching yourself to touch but not sexually? Like your cupping the balls while watching something arbitrary? ** Biggest red flag you've seen? Beezn ** Will Matt ever stop talking about ex bf Spoony Angry Joe and Jim Sterling? TURbo ** Why isn't Dan Amrich on? ** How big does your gravestone need to be with the gravestone of quotes? ** Watch a movie of Jacked action hero in a grandma body, or grandma that is jacked action hero? (stupid 100 to 1 duck horse question) ** Hobo wash? C Ott ** Pubes yay or nay? Willy ** Why do you hate life? Jake ** Save the world by shaving beard and shrinking penis? Duke ** Animal real or fake you want as a pet? ** Dadboys2K16? Fufill that rumor? ** When out of the shower first thing you dry? ** When you go poop does it hurt? ** Can Mitch get more hipster like? ** Has nostalgia failed you? ** How long to piss? ** Cost for a night with Mitch? ** Why is Wario the best? ** What album is the most chill yo? ** Who do you want to be Sonic? Notable Facts Funny Stories and Quotes Alex * We're Game Grumps zip zag bop beppitdy. * Nostalgia for me is wistful terror. Little 5 year old me watching TV at dad's desk and realize older self is closer to death. ** Mitch - For me it's at a Country Club playing a Gameboy in a vacuum to never go home again and no more birthdays. * I want a made up swear. ** Kate - Like nigger. * When you put a fork in the microwave. Nuclear explosion. ** Matt - Bazinga. ** Kate - I ruined a brother's toy by putting it in the microwave, blamed him for it and he got in trouble. * Everything gets better as it gets worse. * In a public forum must be able to give and take comments. ** Kate - People have a right to be a dickhead. ** Matt - I would kill everyone that looked at me crosseyed. That's why we have laws. * You see when I didn't know sports? ** Matt - Too sad. ** Alex - Too Spoon. * What's the difference between that and interrupting a celebrity eating with his family or friends and asking for a photo. ** Matt - At least she fucked him. ** Alex - You're telling me if you fucked a guy that won the Super Bowl you wouldn't tell your friends? (no win SB) * Every story we say people we like, we meet them, and they just suck. * We're funny and that's what matters. Badboys 2K15. * Everyone who hates us is wrong. * Fuck you Kori. ** Kate - I never liked you ever. * I will put anything on my body. ** Matt - Is that an invitation? * (Why do you hate life?) Give me a reason to not love death? * (Cost with a night with Mitch?) Free if you can take him Kate * (slide whistle) And now we're TalkRadar. * We have Mitch but I don't think anybody is as much of a faggot as Egoraptor. That's a high level of faggotry. * I like getting fingerfucked. * I am unhealthy and fat. ** Mitch - Because you shove scissors in your asshole. ** Kate - That was along time ago it's nostalgia. ** Mitch - Remember when we watch Saturday morning cartoons and didn't bleed from the ass? * I masturbated to Medal of Honor Frontline. ** Matt - Why? ** Kate - I was at a friends house and they were playing it and I rubbed one out. ** Mitch - First time I instinctively touched my dick and came. What happened? * The beginning of One Piece shitposting. * Who makes a storyline for an online show? Spoony? What a fag. * (Alex) I've grown tits since your 3 year old avatar. * I got schooled at my own game. ** Matt - If Dan got mad at me I would be sad. * I hate to be a dank meme. * I have a theory of pubes. Alex I'm a tranny, of course it's ridiculous. * They're subhuman. ** Matt - Like the Japanese. * Susan Stunky Cunt. Matt * We've been together too long. You know all my tricks. Were you there when I touched your ass? ** Alex - No I touched your ass. ** Matt - You're right. I got it confused from a story from childhood and thought it was you. ** Alex - What? ** Matt - I was over at a friends sleepover when I was 10. Our story I got a boner. * I've been called a space heater. ** Alex - Just your ass. ** Matt - This episode is dedicated to David Rhinehart. ** Alex - Who hates when we have fun on the show. * Jay is a bad rash who keeps coming back. * All the time (Question 2) * I'll never forgive the Japanese but I'll jerk off to Mario. * I got in trouble for saying frick. Anyway she's dead now. She was a bitch. * What about my vagina? * A scientist isn't the sun. Stephen Hawking isn't string theory. ** Kate - You don't have to be a contractor to complain when your house falls down. * Can't forgive Spoony like the Japanese and now I have to suffer for it. * Instead of Spoony disabling comments he should have knocked her out to sleep. * Spoony should have cloned himself suicide the clone and give the pics to his girlfriend or ex. * If CAH sues, I'll say they triggered me. ** Kate - Say they rape me. * 1 guy I work with I thought was in the mob. I had to watch my ass. ** Alex - I was introduced to someone making a face, and I thought they had downs for 3 months. * Jump his ass and ride his ass down the escalator. * Don't talk about my cat being dead! * I wanted to be a Tunnel Snake. * Girls have a penis. Guys have a vagina. * Mitch why do you like sleeping? It's a free trial for death. * If I shrink my penis I would have none left. Also I'm not shaving my fucking beard. ** Alex - Your enlarged clit is awesome. Tunnel Snakes rule! * Shut your mouth, read the next question. * I know less about Mega Man than I do Sonic. Mitch * A new rhythm game made for fags like me. ** Matt - I'm a fag but not one. ** Alex - Great time for all of you Mitch fags. ** Kate - I remembered when you didn't want faggot to be said. ** Matt - Now I want you to use it as much as possible. Now even more than possible. ** Alex - It's amazing what complete misdirection of a thing you cared about to make you think, say, or feel. ** Matt - Now I want it to reach world record for how many times we can say faggot in a podcast. When they say it it's being funny and ironic. When we say it we're completely serious and we want them to die in a fire. ** Alex - True that's why we never had a gay or trans, or train, or blacko, chingwing, chimecko, or a nazy. ** Mitch - We won't allow otherkin. ** Alex - I'm coming out as Ninjakin. ** Matt - I'm Macho Man Kin. * Fag Fag Fag. * Inflatable lemon. * The people I stay away from as a child were the best people to hang out with. * I want to fuck her with my banana sausage. * Wait I fucked Matt. ** Matt - Oh well. ** Matt - Mitch's mom is 50 years old and really hot. * I'll never forgive the Japanese. ** Matt - For fucking me. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 160|Next Episode -->]] Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:KateCategory:MattCategory:Mitch